1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to watercraft of the catamaran type which are supported by a pair of hulls or pontoons, and more specifically to such craft which are steerable by longitudinal rotation of the pontoons as opposed to by a standard rudder.
2. Prior Art
Watercraft of the catamaran type which are supported by a pair of parallel hulls or pontoons have become quite common in boating, particularly in smaller boats primarily used for pleasure boating. The primary advantage of boats built in catamaran style is the stability offered by the spaced hulls without the excess drag which would be caused by one wide hull. However, such watercraft have normally been operated in otherwise normal fashion through the use of a rudder to provide for directional control. It is an object of the present invention to provide a watercraft which has directional control through the rotational movement of the pontoons themselves rather than through the use of a separate rudder.